


Smells Like Rain

by Misericordia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst in Chapter 7, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misericordia/pseuds/Misericordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo Shimada joined Overwatch four months ago but hasn't hardly interacted with anyone; choosing to keep to himself as he has for the past decade.<br/>Jesse McCree's gonna change that.<br/>A loner himself, feeling strange in the 'New Overwatch' without Jack and Ana around..with whatever Reaper is around now, he's decided to befriend the cold eyed beauty and figures it's a lot like befriending a feral cat: it's gotta maul ya a few times before it let's you pet its head.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Need to be Lonely

It was too hot.

A lovely breeze caressed the branches of the trees surrounding the garden, the occasional leaf spiraling away from it’s brothers to float on the wind and escape the compound. And without a single cloud in the sky, the day was sure shaping up to be beautiful. 

“Too hot.” Jesse McCree murmured lamely to himself beneath the brim of his hat. He’d been leaning against this tree for the better part of hour or maybe even longer, he reckoned, watching the man move about.

He looked like he was dancing, just like one of those leafs, but much more beautiful. Handsome. Poised. Hell, there were too many words for it and none for him. Nothing except, well, ‘Hanzo’. 

It was too hot.

Hanzo shifted with purpose, so methodical and practiced in his movements that they became something out of this world. Even his breathing was a whisper of magic on that breeze and Jesse swore that the sweet smell in the air was from the archer’s very lips. Watching him dance had become one of his favorite parts of the day and while the archer had never said anything about his presence, he would always catch his eye as he finished his routine. He waited for that moment now.

Hanzo lifted chocolate brown eyes to him, that unruly bang dancing in the wind still as he held the cowboys stare. Calculating, cold, and curious, he studied him like a sleek cat would its prey.

It took his breath away every time, more than the heat ever could.

.

“Why do you watch me?” Hanzo asked, startling Jesse clean out of skin at the sudden sound of his rich, deep voice. _Chocolate_ , the thought fluttered through his brain, _he’s gotta have chocolate in his veins to have a voice and eyes like that. Somethin’ real sweet._

“Speak!” Hanzo all but barked at him, shaking him yet again. Always catching him off guard.

“Uh, I reckon I find it interestin’.” McCree replied after a brief pause, running his fingers over the brim of his hat. “Never seen nobody movin’ the way you move.” He let out a low whistle of appreciation. “Don’t know how you do it in this heat, neither. It’s about a billion degrees out here.” 

Hanzo stared him down once again, his voice lost to Jesse's ears again.

“Well..” Jesse tried after several awkward seconds of stretched silence with the archer just glaring at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “You ain’t never said nothin’ so I did’n figure you’d mind.”

“I do not care.” Hanzo finally replied, his posture relaxing just the smallest degree as he approached him. “As long as you continue to not disturb me, you are free to stand wherever you like.” He brushed past him, the faint smell of oil and something sweet whispering across Jesse’s nostrils. He sniffed despite himself as he turned and watched him leave, heading back within the darkness of the compound.

“Way too hot.” He murmured to himself as he pulled out a cigarillo and bit it between his teeth, lighting a match with his belt buckle as he headed inside as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Jesse brought a bottle of water with him to watch Hanzo’s dance session, remaining quiet and out of the way until he had finished. He offered him the drink wordlessly and he took it just as silently. They stood together as the archer drank and McCree watched him, for several minutes silently appraising each other before Hanzo nodded slightly and retreated to the compound. McCree thumbed back his hat and watched him go with a look of bafflement. 

He brought the waters for three days and on the fourth, he brought water and a question.

“What?” Hanzo spat with a hint of disgust on his voice at the man’s question, looking up at him.

 _Lookin’ up at me_ , he mused with a quivering gut, _so darn cute._

“Get supplies with me tonight.” McCree repeated, indicating his head as he said so. “I gotta travel in’ta town and get some supplies, mostly for my arm but some other stuff, too.” He gestured offhandedly. “I figure you might need somethin’ as well, and even if you did’n, I’d really like your company.”

There was that stare again. That ‘Hanzo’ stare, like getting a drill slowly pushed in your skull. Jesse waited, trying not to seem bothered, as he looked about the garden and considered what else to say to convince him.

“You been here for four months now and I ain’t never seen you really talk to no one, and me coming out here to watch you dance around for the past five weeks ain’t really talkin, ya know?” he shrugged, continuing. “I figure we go and maybe some talkin’ could hap-”

“It’s not dancing.” Hanzo finally said, stopping Jesse in his tracks as he looked away. “I do not dance.”

Jesse didn’t really have anything to say to that, instead pulling a cigarillo from his small pack and putting it between his lips. He fought off a sigh, waiting for the elusive man’s answer.

“What time?” Hanzo questioned suddenly.

“Wha?” Jesse questioned with his mouth half full before pushing the smoke to the side. “What? You mean you’re goin’?”

“What time?” Hanzo growled, his voice a threat as he turned back to look up at Jesse.

“Uh, whenever you’re ready to go?” he replied, clearing his throat. “I’m always ready.”

Hanzo regarded him with a grunt before nodding, brushing past him as he always did, and Jesse was momentarily afraid he’d been rejected again.

“Fifteen minutes, docking bay four.” Hanzo replied with a small huff as he left him standing in the garden.

Jesse McCree stood there for nearly a minute, chewing on his smoke a bit as he tried to digest what happened.

“Well damn. Could’a knocked me over with a feather.” He finally settled on as he put his cigarillo back and went inside, his stomach jumping like worms having a party. A thought occurred to him; what would they talk about?


	2. Place to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse go on a much needed supply run as Jesse attempts to befriend the distant newer member of Overwatch  
> He's not sure what he expected, but it definitely wasn't this.
> 
> Cute stuff within.

“-And I like Genji just fine, but then he starts ‘splainin’ to me about all these different half-words I gotta put on the end of names and I-” Jesse shrugged, looking exasperated. “I just don’t get it, ya know?” 

He wasn’t surprised when Hanzo didn’t reply.

They’d been driving in the Ovewatch armored van for twenty minutes with only Jesse mindlessly rambling on and on to fill the silence.

“I called him kun but I dun’no if that’s right. There was chan or somethin’ and then san and sin...skinny pies? Real complex, your language,” He finished before lapsing into silence, determined to finally just keep his mouth shut and let the drive finish in peace.  
“Fool.”

Jesse nodded to himself slightly, knowing that voice in his head was right. He was a fool and he damned sure must’ve sounded stupid to Ha-

“What?” He asked out loud, realizing the voice that had spoken wasn’t his minds own. “You say somethin’?”

“You are a fool.” Hanzo replied readily this time from his position in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead and looking as rigid as the arrows he shot. “It is to show respect.” He bobbed his head slightly. “They are not difficult when used in typical conversation.”

McCree was quiet for a moment, considering his words as they approached the bank of black market dealers hocking on the coast; their destination. 

“Then maybe..” he drawled, “I’ll use it in typical conversation with you. Hm?” He smirked at him from the side but resumed shaking his head as Hanzo looked out the passenger window as though he were annoyed.

The remainder of the ride was made in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What exactly is that stuff, anyhow? Looks like some funky metal.” Jesse asked as Hanzo finished his haggling, coming away with a literal crate of...well, some strange metal. 

“I use it to make my arrows.” Hanzo replied. “They do not splinter unless they are crafted with this.” He explained to Jesse, who rocked on his boots and grinned like a dumbass over the fact Hanzo was finally speaking to him.

“Oh yeah? You make ‘em yourself?” He whistled. “I knew you was talented but I ain’t had no idea you was a craftsman like Torbjörn! That’s amazin’.” He nodded to which Hanzo turned his face away to study their take. Together they lifted the crate into the van and surveyed the haul, Hanzo checking the lists everyone had made of supplies they deemed necessary.

“I don’t wanna think about Reinhardt needin’ new underwear. How do they even make ‘em that big? You think he has like..a guy? A dealer?” he questioned as they moved to climb into the truck and head back.

“I am certain he has a ‘guy’ for many things.” Hanzo replied as he settled back into his seat. “I am surprised he can travel with us and does not need a special trailer like elephants.”

Jesse gaped at Hanzo, eyes wide and shocked.

“The fuck? Did you just joke?” He asked before cracking into a wide smile. “Sure as shit, you just joked!” he slapped his own thigh. “Ain’t no one gonna believe me!”

“Who do you plan to tell?” Hanzo questioned with a sharp glance over to him.

“Uh…” Jesse considered the question closely, quickly picturing all of the other members of Overwatch and their shocked faces to this revelation.

“I had thought that this conversation...this journey, was solely between us.” Hanzo added softly, his voice like warm silk and the way he looked at McCree just about made the cowboys belt buckle fly open.

Jesse knew he was flirting. He knew he wanted it. He knew he was being played, and he just didn’t care.

“Course it is. If that’s what you want then nobody’s gonna be the wiser.” Jesse smiled at him before pulling the van into gear and heading off. He was pleased how much easier the ride back was now with Hanzo occasionally answering questions about Japan and the Japanese. He wanted to ask him about his brother but decided that perhaps that was too sensitive of a subject just a little too soon.

“And is there a reason your hairs long? Like some Japanese reason, I mean. You don’t seem the type to just be lazy and not caring about the shaggy hair, is all. Like me.” Jesse chuckled. “But your beards real well kept and I figure all hairs the same.”

“The heir of the great families of Japan are to wear their hair long as a symbol.” Hanzo replied hesitantly before he looked out the window “It was much longer in my youth. I have..grown out of it. All of it.” Jesse saw him briefly close his eyes. “But some old habits remain.”

“Sorry.” Jesse murmured mournfully. “I didn’t mean to trudge up the past and go makin’ you all sad.” He tipped his hat even as he continued to drive. “We been havin’ a real nice time and it’ll be a shame to end it bad.” He reached for a smoke.

“No.” Hanzo said as he reached a hand out, hovering it just above Jesse’s now-stilled wrist. “Do not smoke.” He ordered, though there was a polite tone to his voice. He looked over at him in the dark of the van, causing Jesse to glance over several times.

“Alright.” Jesse agreed as he pulled his hand back to himself as Hanzo also retreated. “No smokin’ right now.”

Silence stretched on for a while yet until Hanzo finally spoke again.

“I did have a good time.”

Jesse smiled all the way back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re back. Dinner is ongoing in the cafeteria.” Athena’s voice greeted them as they climbed out of the truck and moved to the back to unload their haul. “Please consider dining with the other’s before continue your work.”

Hanzo glanced at Jesse, who nodded in approval, and together they walked into the cafeteria. Jesse was instantly bombarded by a dozen agents, all asking him if they’d been able to find everything on their list as they thundered around him.

Hanzo, left alone as usual, sat down on the far side of the table and awaited his dinner in silence.

Jesse glanced about at his friends, old and new, and how they crowded him and back to Hanzo. Excusing him, complaining about being starved, and dodging Reinhardts humongous hands, he managed to escape to the archers side.

“Mind if I sit a spell?” He questioned as he leaned down, tipping his hat once again politely.

Hanzo looked up at him, considering it perhaps before he nodded and returned to his plate. Jesse, flushed with happiness, sat beside him and enjoyed the meal and his friends almost as much as he’d enjoyed being this close to Hanzo. Almost.


	3. Dirty Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo shoots Jesse.  
> Feel bad.emoji  
> Jesse gets him to laugh and it just about kills him.  
> More fluff!

“This is exactly why we can’t have nice things.” Angela sighed, staring disapprovingly up at him.

“Listen, doc, it ain’t my fault! Things happen, ya know? Not like I can feel it happenin’ neither, but normal wear and tear is there.” Jesse McCree shrugged sheepishly as he watched her tinker with his prosthetic arm.

“This arrow-” Mercy continued, tugging hard on the broken end of it with some pliers, “- is not ‘normal wear and tear’.” she scolded. 

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, watching her struggle with the metal shaft trapped between the gears that composed his ‘muscles’ in the cybernetic arm. Their group training that morning had gone a little awry. With Jesse assigned to the opposite team as Hanzo, he’d been mercilessly hunted down and ‘eliminated’ by the archer more than a dozen times until he’d managed to frighten the poor fella. Tossing his hat up to distract him, Jesse had snuck up behind Hanzo and tugged on that silken scarf to release the spunky ponytail he always wore. He didn’t expect the archer to send a real arrow directly into his metallic arm. 

“I reckon’ you’re right. I outta be more careful, ‘suppose.” He admitted with a shrug before frowning as she activated the switch behind his ‘elbow’ and removed his arm with a quiet hiss. “Hey! Where ya takin’ my arm?” He questioned as she rolled in her chair across the floor clutching it. 

“I’m sorry, Jesse, but I don’t think I can fix this alone.” She turned to look at him beneath her tiny spectacles. “I’ll have to have Torbjörn’s assistance.” She sighed as she left his arm behind on her tray and moved over with a sleeve.

“And how longs that gonna take?” He asked, perturbed as he rubbed at the scarred nub of his upper arm, quickly covering it up with the sleeve she offered. 

“It could be days.” She admitted with a heavy sigh. “I can’t believe Hanzo would do that to you!” Mercy huffed. “With his own prostheses, you’d think he’d be more understanding of the necessity of your limb.”

Jesse wasn’t even listening to her now, instead thinking about how Hanzo had looked at him after he’d stolen his scarf.

“Jesse? Are you listening?” Mercy chided him, flicking the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah, doc. Yeah. Listen, just you and Torb do your best and I reckon I’ll just be waitin’.” He nodded as he got to his feet. “Lemme know when I can get her back and thanks.” Jesse bent and kissed her cheek, causing the slightly older woman to blush as she scoffed and shoved playfully at his whole arm, murmuring for him to get out and give her peace.

So he left and sauntered down to the practice range they’d been in earlier today, going back over the events that made his heart take a big heapin’ leap up into his forehead.

_His eyes narrowed, mouth thinned and defensive as his hair billowed out to caress his impossibly high cheekbones. Hanzo was poised, crouched, and ready to kill at the sudden disturbance to his person; bow out, arrow drawn and tight.. And then, upon realizing it was McCree who had violated his space and not some unseen enemy, Hanzo’s demeanor had changed entirely._

_“McCree?” Hanzo had asked, voice rough from disuse and riddled with surprise as he lowered his bow, eyes widening as he looked to where his arrow protruded from the middle of his arm. “What are..” he had begun to ask, eyes wide, whole face softening in concern as he reached for his arm. Jesse had reached his other hand out thoughtlessly, capturing a few strands of silken hair off the archer’s bare shoulder and testing them between his fingers. Then he’d made the mistake of speaking._

_“You been flirtin’ with me all day.” Jesse had said, causing Hanzo to immediately step away, his face hardening into its usual scowl as he withdrew._

_“Time out!” He’d barked, causing the cowboy to frown. “Injury!” Hanzo added as the others broke apart from their battle and moved together to inspect his arm. Hanzo had melded into the group and then out, disappearing while Reinhardt lovingly embraced Jesse with enough force to break his ribs._

Jesse heaved a sigh, tipping his hat back as he chewed on his lit cigarillo.

He should go see Hanzo. Definitely. 

“What in tarnation?” He questioned aloud as he looked up and found himself outside the archer’s assigned quarters. He scratched the back of his head and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Must’ve gone right here when I was thinkin’.” he reasoned as he tried to link the thumb of the hand he didn’t have into the loop on his pants. Grunting at the lack of limb, he rang the buzzer.

“Hanzo? It’s me.” He spoke into the small intercom, bending to level his mouth with it. “Jesse, that is. Uh, McCree. Can I come in?” He released the button and waited, shifting around on the heels of his boots and listening to the spurs sound with each move before the soft click of the door unlocking had him straightening faster than a fire could dance. 

“Hanzo?” Jesse questioned as the door squeaked open but no one greeted him. He nudged his foot into the door and pried it open, looking within. “You okay?”

Hanzo was there alright, sitting in the corner of his room, perched up top in the windowsill with one leg hanging down and the other supposedly outside. He looked like a cat sunning himself.  
“Is there something you wished to discuss?” Hanzo spoke, voice raw even as he stared into the distance outside, his bangs hiding those cold eyes. He’d put his hair back up, Jesse noted with a pang of sadness.

“Uh, yeah. Wanted to come say nice shot there today, and ‘pologize for sneakin’ up on ya like that. I was lucky you didn’t take my head off.” Jesse apologized with a sheepish chuckle and a crooked smile. That’s when he noticed the gourd. He looked about and found Hanzo’s obi sitting on the bed, left forgotten as the archer did his best representation of a bird drinking itself to death.

Hanzo looked over at him, eyes fringed with pink and lashes looking wet.

“Uh…” Jesse shifted from foot to foot, unsure what to say now. Did he point out his drinking? Would he think he didn’t care if he _didn’t_ question it?

“Your arm.” Hanzo said, his speech still perfect, though accented. “Is it destroyed?”

Jesse reached and covered the already covered nub with his hand, rubbing it unconsciously as he considered how strange he felt without it.

“Nah. ‘Course not. Little problem with some gears, but soon as they get that arrow out and replace ‘em, she’ll be back on me fast as white on rice.” Jesse pulled a sour face then, eyes widening as he suddenly questioned himself if that was a racist thing to say, especially to a Japanese man. 

“I am sorry.” 

Hanzo’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, causing the cowboy to look back up at him and shake his head, an easy smile coming to his lips; one that died as Hanzo fell gracefully from the window and stood before him.

“You did not deserve this injury.” Hanzo said as he bowed his head. “I have taken a limb from you for the second time.”

“Hey now-” Jesse attempted.

“Please accept my apologizes.” Hanzo bowed stiff at the waist, arms rigid at his sides as he remained bent. “I am honor-bound to make this offense up to you.”

McCree considered him for a moment, lips thinned as he looked him up and down, wondering just how torn up about all this he was and overwhelmingly heart-warmed by that concern.

“ShIt. You’re serious?” He questioned as he chuckled, causing the other man to stand up straight and huff at him through his nose.  
“Yes. I am serious.” Hanzo growled through clenched teeth.

“Come on, Hanzo! Don’t be so serious!” Jesse laughed, feeling light and joyful as he took his hat off and held it to his chest. “Just seein’ you with your hair down was worth it!” He beamed at Hanzo’s shocked expression. “I always was wonderin’ how long it was and if there was grey somewhere else ‘sides your little temple ‘wings’, but I didn’t realize it’d be so smooth!” He let out a low whistle. “Like silk. Well, that’s cliche’. Something like silk, I suppose. What's softer than silk? ‘Cept your hair, I mean.”

“Fool.” Hanzo glowered at him, his voice holding no venom as he took a deep breath and placed the gourd he was still holding on the armoire beside him. “I destroy your arm and you can only talk about my hair?” 

“Well…” Jesse shifted, listening to his spurs ring in the silence. “It’s real nice hair.”

Hanzo surprised him then, his shoulders and chest shaking slightly and his head tipping back as a wide smile stretched across his face and he began to laugh. Jesse stood completely still, listening to the sound and watching the grave lines on the archer’s face soften with humor. Could’ve knocked him over with a feather.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hanzo’s mirth did subside minutes later, he rubbed at his slightly pink cheeks and cleared his throat before nodding as he replaced his obi and gourd on his person.

“Where ya goin’?” Jesse questioned as Hanzo brushed past him and exited the room, following him like a lost puppy.

“It is time to train.” Hanzo replied, stopping several paces away from his door to look back at Jesse, a curve to the corner of his lips, pulling them into a smirk “Bring more water.”

Jesse calmly waited until Hanzo had rounded the corner before he sprinted off to find some.


	4. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse steals Hanzo's top...and a kiss.
> 
> Some angst, mostly fluff.

“How-” Jesse McCree sputtered out before his left leg twisted awkwardly at the hip and he collapsed back onto the mat, legs flying up into the air above his head to give him a flash of socked feet momentarily as he met it with an ‘oomph!’. 

“You must increase the strength of the muscles in your legs.” Genji Shimada voiced from his own mat, the cybernetic influx coloring his heavy Japanese accent; even heavier than Hanzo’s, who sat beside his brother with his head somehow tucked up between his knees.

“I got plenty of strength in my legs! Thank you very much.” Jesse growled as he sat back up on his rump and rubbed the new sore spot spreading over his hip where he’d pulled yet another muscle. “Bein’ this tall means you gotta have strong legs to hold all the weight.” He huffed, as if to explain it away.

“He means you must learn to stretch your leg extensively before you can attempt such a feat.” Hanzo replied from between his own knees, his arms extended down to hold onto his slender ankles that were also stretched forward. He lifted his head to focus on the cowboy.

“You are a big man, Jesse. You will not have the same flexibility as my brother and I.” Genji added his voice humming softly with undertones of kindness. “We have been stretching in this way since we were young children.”

“Do not feed his vanity.” Hanzo grunted at his brother as he rolled onto his feet and reached down to touch his toes. “He is well aware of his broad stature.”

Jesse couldn’t disagree with that, he figured. He got up slowly, hips and knees and just about everything else cracking as he lamely got to his feet. He was hunched over, attempting to hold his entire lower body somehow as it all throbbed. 

“I believe my brother means to thank you for joining us in our session today.” Genji interjected as he lowered his head in a small bow. 

“I did not invite him.” Hanzo pointed out as he finished stretching and stood fully, adjusting his hair and scarf that held it.

“He is always welcome.” Genji retorted as he flipped upright and performed a small bow to the cowboy, who reached to tip his hat only to realize he wasn’t wearing it.

“Thank you, Genji. I ‘preciate your hospitality.” Jesse replied with a wink, turning as Hanzo made a sound of disgust, disappearing out of the doorway nearby that led to the dorms.

“I apologize for my brother. He is still uncomfortable with our relationship in front of others.” Genji explained as Jesse collected his hat and pulled a nearby chair around to sit and pull on his boots. “He is still uncomfortable referring to it as a relationship, as it were.”  
“I can’t begin to understand, but I reckon it’s gotta be awkward.” Jesse agreed, nodding empathetically as he wiggled his heel into his boot. “Gonna take time, but I sure am glad he’s got you.”

“You care for him.” Genji announced, not a question; surprising McCree enough to bang his spurred heel into the ground with a sharp clang.

“Uh- well, I reckon we’re friends.” Jesse replied nervously, wondering why he was so nervous all of a sudden. “Yeah, ‘course we’re friends. What else would we be?” He managed to cough, feeling awkward.

“I will not disclose your secret.” The cyborg promised with a heavy nod. “As you said, I am glad he has you.”

Jesse didn’t know what to say that, nor did he have time as the ninja followed in his brothers footsteps; leaving him alone and nervous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was dancing again, waving his hands in the wind like conjuring magic.

 _It’s different this time_ , Jesse considered as he watched Hanzo close his eyes and move into the sky. _Just like them dragons. He’s in the wind._

Dark clouds were overcast above them, heavy with rain as he stood beneath his tree and watched Hanzo dance his daily dance. He’d been thinking a lot about what Genji had said yesterday, his words forcing Jesse to consider exactly _what_ Hanzo was to him.

Even more confusing was wondering what he was to Hanzo.

The sky cracked with heavy thunder, alerting a storm's approach as Hanzo stilled in his movements before moving back into a normal stance. He turned to McCree.

Lightning lit the sky in ripples, intertwining with the dark clouds.

They shared a moment, looking into one another’s eyes as McCree tipped his hat back.

Hanzo moved then, approaching him unhurriedly on his crane legs, giving Jesse the impression that he was every bit the dragon he controlled.

The archer didn’t say anything as he stopped before him, close enough to touch though they didn’t.

“Smells like rain.” Jesse managed after a brief period of silence between them, Hanzo looking up at him with some unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Then suddenly he reached up and removed McCree’s hat, plucking it easily from the unassuming cowboy before he perched it on his own head; just in time for the rain to start pouring down.

“Yes.” Hanzo replied as Jesse gasped and shivered from the sudden, cold downpour, swearing as he looked at Hanzo through his drenched bangs. “It definitely does.” He smirked.

“Sona-va bitch, damn fuckin’-” Jesse swore colorfully, unable to help himself with that irresistible smirk, looking all smug on his too pretty face. He gripped him by the open collar of his kimono-thing (Jesse never really did know the difference) with his cybernetic arm and pulled him forward, causing the archer to give a strangled gasp of indigence.

“What are-” Hanzo started as he made contact with the cowboys body, his chest to the cold, wet chestplate Jesse wore.

“Shut up.” Jesse growled as he held him close, trapping him with another arm around the waist. “You been flirtin’ with me for days. I ain’t takin’ that smug smile of yours no more without gettin’ a taste.”

He registered Hanzo’s eyes widening, the sudden flush across his cheeks; how utterly adorable he looked in his wide brim hat before his eyes closed and he swooped in for a kiss.

Jesse was surprised by the lack of resistance, by the fact Hanzo didn’t chomp down on his lip like a horse rearing. He was even more surprised when he kissed him back. Lips he once considered thin were suddenly plush and full of promise against his own. He felt the telltale roughness of their beards scratching together and somehow a husky sound of approval sounded from within his throat. 

He tasted wild, just like Jesse had been dreaming.

And then thunder cracked and the dream was gone and Hanzo’s was crouching and slipping away from McCree, his metal fist still holding the man’s top as he untied it to get free. His hat flew off from the ever increasing wind and the downpour continued as Hanzo turned and fled inside. 

Jesse wasn’t surprised by any of that, he supposed, but something had startled him; something he hadn’t expected most of all.

Just before he’d run away, Hanzo had looked utterly terrified.


	5. A Fool Rushes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of angst; a little fluff
> 
> Some kissing, some brooding emotions. A lot of uncertainty.  
> Well, except everyone knows McCree's a charmer.

Silence.

Just like the past three days, it was utterly silent as he stood in front of Hanzo’s door and waited for a reply to his message on the intercom. The archer had disappeared. Aside from Athena alerting him that Hanzo was still on the premises, he hadn’t been seen at all. He and the others assumed that he was sneaking out at night to eat and train, but Jesse was becoming more concerned as the days passed.

“God dammit.” He swore beneath his breath as he kicked the door with the tip of his boots, hooking his hands in his pockets and slumping forward as he sulked off finally.

Hanzo’s shirt was still in his room, hung up over the bed post to keep the fine linen from wrinkling. He’d touched it a thousand times, took it down and smelled it a few more; wondering about and remembering the kiss.

He replayed it a thousand times, his heart aching even as he thought about Hanzo wearing his hat. And then he’d remember the fear in his eyes and Jesse’s gut would clench with guilt and shame. He hadn’t really asked permission, didn’t really get a signal from Hanzo for a go-ahead. He’d just taken what he wanted from him and thought only about himself and now Hanzo had disappeared. Had he pushed too hard?

Genji avoided everyone’s questions about him as well, even Jesse’s.

McCree moved to his usual spots, checking for him in the same dozen places he’d checked the day before and trying to catch a glimpse of his hair scarf or his slender, prosthetic legs.around every corner.

He’d given up, gone back to his room, deciding to skip dinner himself, when he came to a spur-ringing stop at the end of the hall.

_Hanzo._

He was standing in front of Jesse’s door, fully dressed now as he shifted from foot to foot as though he was anxious.

He looked over, as if he felt Jesse’s eyes on him. Their gazes met and held. He was certain he’d bolt any moment.

But then Hanzo took a step forward him, turning his body to face the cowboy as he approached him.

Jesse was at a loss for words.

“We need to talk.” Hanzo said as he came to a stop, several feet away still. _Out of arm’s reach_ , Jesse noted.

“Uh, yeah.” The cowboy replied uncertainly, his skin and belly jumping as Hanzo grabbed his flesh wrist with a fierce grip and pulled him along. Jesse quickly realized that he was leading them to his room and went along willingly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So..you wanted to talk, but ain’t a lotta that happenin’,” Jesse chuckled uncomfortably from his position sitting on Hanzo’s bed, having sat quietly for several minutes and memorized every sparkling, immaculate inch of it. “I could start if you like.” He offered as he started to get to his feet.

“No.” Hanzo almost snarled, pushing him back down to sit on the bed with crazy speed. Jesse sat there, sprawled out and waiting.

“No. I will speak and you will listen.” Hanzo continued as he turned away, looking out of the window wistfully as he began.

“What happened cannot happen again.” He said gravely, crossing his hands behind his back.

Jesse bristled but tried hard to obey Hanzo’s wish of silence.

“Whatever you may feel for me cannot happen.” Hanzo said with a deep sigh. “I cannot possibly be engaged in any sort of..” he gestured, “whatever this is. Any relationship.”

He turned, pacing a bit before he continued.

“I am still attempting to reform a connection to Genji and this- I..” he actually stammered, faltering until he stopped and turned away.

“Darlin’..” Jesse finally spoke, watching as Hanzo physically flinched at his words. “You deserve to be happy too, ya know.”

"Do not tell me what I deserve," Hanzo retorted, voice thick with emotion.

He bounced to his feet and moved to Hanzo just as the man’s fists clenched and he turned toward the door. He didn’t capture him this time, no, he simply placed his cybernetic hand on his upper back.

Hanzo froze in place, head bowed, clenched fists, and shoulders hunched.

“I ain’t gonna lie and say I understand feelin’s between you and Genji, but I do know that havin’ feelings for me don’t change the past and it won’t interfere with any of that.” Jesse slid his hand up to his shoulder and squeezed gently. “You’ve worked hard enough. Time to forgive yourself, yeah?”

He gently turned Hanzo toward him with that heavy metal hand, steering him to face each other.

"I say gotta give it a chance, right? Never know if ya can be happy ‘less you try.” Jesse bent down, tipping his hat back with his free hand before he rested it on the archer’s waist as he cleared the space between them. Hanzo’s eyes flicked up to look at him. 

Their breaths mingled.

“Let me help you try.” He rumbled as he crept in for another kiss, smiling in ultimate satisfaction as Hanzo met him the last few inches. He managed a few more warm, closed mouth kisses before Hanzo pushed him away with a solid palm to his chest.

“Don’t paw at me or I’ll break your fingers” Hanzo huffed, seeming to have regained his composure by the solid command his voice held. Jesse let go immediately though he smiled wide down at him.

“Yessir.” He replied as Hanzo stepped back from him and crossed his arms about his chest, grunting as he glared up at him. Jesse’s smile grew.

They stood in silence.

“Can I get another?” He asked and received a hard shove for his trouble, sending him back a step as the archer maneuvered him toward the door. He opened it and pushed again, leaving the cowboy gaping as he stumbled back into the hallway.

“This-” Hanzo growled a warning as he moved a sharp finger between the two of them in indication. “- goes at my pace. My way.” He snatched Jesse’s hat from his head and pushed it against his chest, where the cowboy grasped it helplessly. “And that is enough.” He leaned in then, stretching his knee out just a little as he kissed Jesse’s scruffy cheek. “For now.”

The door shut, leaving Jesse standing in the hallway holding his hat like a lifeline and his mouth gathering flies; lips still alive with the dragon.

At least his brain was quiet.


	6. Everything's in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse have to be real adults for a day.  
> Jesse compares Hanzo to a lizard.  
> Genji traps Jesse in a room and wants to talk about his relationship with Hanzo.  
> shotgun.png

Hanzo was more impatient than he could remember being in a very long time.

Winston had droned on and on at them for over an hour in his freezing laboratory, becoming more counselor than scientist as he spoke. He’d warned them on entanglements, relationships in Overwatch, possible repercussions, all while informing them repeatedly how happy he was.

Hanzo had leaned forward then, elbows on the table and hands crossed as he had stared unblinking at the gorilla.

A trick of intimidation he had learned from his father, had _had_ to learn as the next heir to the Shimada-clan, Hanzo scowled his fiercest scowl and maintained eye contact with him without so much of a flicker of an eyelash.

Winston had quickly grown uncomfortable, given them tablets with forms to sign, and sent them on their way to Dr. Ziegler.

Hanzo now glanced sidelong up to McCree as he walked beside him, frowning as he saw that same frown on his face; his wide mouth wrapped around a cigarillo.

Jesse had sat reclined back in his chair, legs spread wide, hands hooked in the loops of his pants and listened to Winston go over fraternization protocols. If he hadn’t been bubbling up inside with excitement and watching Hanzo, he’d probably have fallen asleep. It wasn’t until Winston had informed him that they’d need a complete check-over by Angela that his mood dropped.

“Why we gotta even do this?” Jesse huffed quietly, almost to himself. “I just gotta check-up few months ago.”

“To ensure we are in good health…” Hanzo grunted in reply, looking forward once more. “And clean.”

Jesse took his hat off at that, pulling the cigarillo from his mouth.

“You mean like, sexually?” He asked incredulously, and at Hanzo’s deadpan expression, he swore. “Are ya worried ‘bout that? I’m clean! I swear to ya that I ain’t-”

“Stop.” Hanzo ordered softly, sternly lifting his palm to stop him. Jesse fell silent as Hanzo stopped walking, following suit. 

“It does not matter what you or I say. This is the safest, wisest course. We will continue on it.” Hanzo had stopped to look up at him, bobbing his head slightly in a nod before continuing on their path. Jesse quickly caught up, tucking his hat against his chest as he looked down at Hanzo.

“But I thought you didn’ want everyone to know. I mean, ya never said that but I just sorta figured since you’re such a private person..” Jesse grumbled, confused.

“Dr. Ziegler cannot and will not inform anyone of our association.” Hanzo harrumphed in reply. “Doctor-patient confidentiality. She is morally and legally disavowed from informing anyone of anything.” He reminded him, rolling his eyes as Jesse perked up a little. They entered the med bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Winston and Mercy…” Jesse whistled from beneath his tree, having sat down and leaned against it as he watched Hanzo set up to begin his daily dance in the garden.

“I am surprised as well.” Hanzo replied despite himself, placing his gourd and sash nearby, gauntlet and glove joining them. “I did not expect Dr. Ziegler to be so adamantly enthused.” 

“Me neither.” The cowboy replied with a tip of his head. “I was figurin’ I’d get some spiel about Jack and Reyes..or how you was a crazy samurai man who couldn’t be trusted.”

Hanzo glared at him.

“Hey now. It wasn’t me who said it! I reckon everyone thought it at first. You comin’ in here, crane legs, sprinting up walls like a goddamn lizard.” He nudged his hat back with a knuckle, smiling at him. “I always thought you was somethin’ special, you know. Beautiful.”

“Quiet.” Hanzo replied as he turned away, his chest warm with praise as a faint blush stained his cheeks.

“I knew you was always quiet on account of you always listenin’ and thinkin’.” Jesse continued, watching him as he walked into the space he always occupied to do this exercise. “I like that bout you. How you listen and observe.” He rambled on, feeling unusually content. “Makes it mean more when you do talk.”

Hanzo glared over at him once more, wishing he’d be quiet as he grew more flushed with every compliment.

“-Just like how you’re usually all cold, distant, and angry at other people, so when ya are real nice just ‘ta to me, boy doggie does it feel good.” 

“Quiet!” Hanzo growled a warning, catching Jesse’s attention. “I cannot concentrate with this noise.”

Jesse beamed before blowing him a kiss.

Hanzo ignored him and began his routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So..” Jesse drawled in his rich, deep voice as he leaned over him; cybernetic arm resting against the doorway as he leaned into it. 

Hanzo did not reply, looking up at him as though he was an idiot.

“Ya gonna let me come in or..?” He tried, voice sweet as sugar.

“No.” Hanzo chuckled suddenly, understanding what his intentions were now. He looked away as he saw the look of awe on his face. Jesse always pulled that expression whenever he laughed or smiled and it made Hanzo immensely uncomfortable.

“Well-well can I get a kiss?” Jesse tried again, ever ready as he stood up straight, looming over Hanzo with his bigness. “A kiss goodnight?” He lifted his eyebrows and smiled roguishly. 

Hanzo fought not to roll his eyes at him even as he reached up to cup his jaw; square and ruggedly masculine in his palm, before pulling him down until their lips met in warm union.

Jesse made a sound of appreciation against him and Hanzo rewarded him with a few more kisses; pulling away and releasing him just as they became wet and open-mouthed.

“Aww, darlin’~” Jesse started to whine, pouting as Hanzo stepped back into his bunk.

“Good night.” He said before shutting the door in the cowboys face.

Sighing, deciding he was lucky to even get that much, Jesse turned and began to meander down the hallway with a big smile on his face.

“McCree.” 

He turned to his name, the stilted Japanese voice calling for him seeming to come from the armory. He paused, hesitating, and then stepped inside. Genji was there, certainly, steeped in darkness as he stood next to a crate of ammunition and leaned against it; arms crossed over his metallic chest.

“What are your intentions with my brother?” He asked, the usual jovial warmth from his machine-tinged voice gone, leaving only an almost angry forcefulness he recognized way too easily as a twin to Hanzo’s.

He grew cold, his belly dropping a little as his heart kicked up. 

“Uh..” He managed.

The door behind him closed with a hollow thud, causing him to jerk around to see it; finding Genji had somehow gotten to it without him noticing.

“You will tell me.” Genji breathed harshly from his position by the door, looking suddenly more like a frightening cyborg Shimada than the friendly prankster he knew. “And I want to know everything.”

Jesse sputtered mindlessly.

“From the beginning.” Genji gestured for him to start as he pulled out a crate and sat on it. Jesse got the distinct impression he was glaring at him beneath the mask. “Leave nothing unspoken.”

 _Ah Hell._ Jesse thought as he also sat on a crate, feeling nervous. _Frickin’ Shimada brothers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't full of humor or cute moments, but I felt it was necessary to write the practicality of these two middle-aged men beginning a relationship within the Overwatch organization (Especially Hanzo, because he's totally like that).  
> Next chapter will be bittersweet, usual fluff, and some angst, so there's your warning!  
> I appreciate all the kudo's and comments. They give me reason to keep writing. Thank you!


	7. A Tale Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Toxic levels of angst!
> 
> Genji reveals to Jesse information regarding how Hanzo lost his legs and spins a tale about the fight that nearly killed him.
> 
> Then he threatens to murder him- out of brotherly love, of course.

“So….” Jesse McCree drawled in his rich, southern accent, leaning back against some stacked crates as his hands worriedly worked over his belt buckle. “That’s uh.that’s all.” 

Genji made no response. He didn’t move an inch. Hell, for all Jesse knew, he could’ve gone to sleep. Sleep mode?

He’d told the whole story from start to finish, entirely uninterrupted even when he rambled. Genji seemed to have more patience for it than his brother.

“Genji?” He questioned after a few moments of stretched silence, shuffling his boot along the floor. He’d been talking forever and the hour had grown late. Jesse wasn’t a young man anymore and he needed his quality sleep.

“Ain’t this where you, ya know, warn me that if’n I ever hurt your brother, you’re gonna make me pay?” He asked with an awkward chuckle.

“No need.” Genji spoke as he stood up and walked towards the door. Jesse watched him. 

“If you hurt Hanzo, you will never see me coming.”

Jesse gulped, stood up straight, and tried to edge to the door.

“Well, that makes me a mite worried.” He nodded. “I guess you gotta threaten me.” he shrugged. “But I aint fixin’ to hurt him. I just wanna make him happy.” He stroked a thumb over his mustache. “I even made him laugh today and I’m darn proud of that.”

“My brother has been through much great pain in his life.” Genji continued on as if he hadn’t heard him speak. “Always heavy with the burden of responsibility, even as a child.” Jesse watched him more his head about a bit, seemingly looking for something but perhaps that was in his own mind.

“Do you know the term..’the heir and the spare’?” Genji questioned, only briefly glancing at McCree for a small shake of his head before he returned his gaze to the titanium wall. “It is when an important family, usually royality, have two children, one for the purpose of ruling and one incase something happens to the first.” He turned to him, looking at him beneath the mask. “I am the spare.”

Jesse didn’t really know what to say that, choosing instead to pull out a cigarillo and bite it between his teeth as he waited for Genji to keep going.

“My youth had little hardship. Hanzo ensured I would not have to share his burden. Always the protective older brother, the heir.” He reached up, a soft hissing loud in the quiet as he removed his mask. Jesse felt a pang of pity at the sight of the handsome younger face so scarred.

“With our father gone often, he was my caretaker.” He faced Jesse but he could tell he didn’t really see him. “He worked very hard to give me joy and when he finally asked something of me, I denied him at every turn.” He sat down then, almost as if he was too heavy. Jesse sat with him and quietly studied the tips of his boots.

“I doubt Hanzo has told you of the fight that very nearly ended my life.” 

Jesse shook his head in the negative. Genji nodded in understanding.

“Of course not.” He scoffed, laughing. “My brother still punishes himself for it. He grounds himself on the idea that he murdered me.” He ran a metallic hand over his face. “It wasn’t even his fault.”

“Whoa, wait up a minute. Wadn’t his fault?” Jesse asked, curiosity too piqued to stay quiet. “I thought he done went after you cause the clan made him?”

“I was challenged to a duel. The Shimada elders pushed him to take some action against me and it was decided that would be the course.” He nodded to himself. “But he had no intention, no will, to end my life.”

“Well he almost fuckin’ did so-” Jesse interjected.

“No.” Genji spoke just over him, causing Jesse to close his mouth as eyes so similar to Hanzo’s turned to him. They shimmered with regret and pain. “I forced his hand. It is my fault.”

Jesse was taken aback. He frowned, trying to recall what little information he’d gotten from Angela about it. From his understanding and hers, apparently, Hanzo had savagely attacked and ‘killed’ his little brother before abandoning the Shimada-gumi to seek a life of solitary.

 

“Forced him?” He finally settled on asking, finding the younger Shimada was now staring at his boot tips as well.

“Hai.” Genji replied before giving his head a small shake. “I mean yes. Yes. The duel was to determine my future.” He gestured with a hand. “I refused to do anything but spend the family's fortune and fame to have whatever I wished with no consequences. The clan wanted me dead, but Hanzo tried in many ways to lead me down a different path.”

Jesse waited, tittering as he waited for him to continue; hungry for information on Hanzo.

“He suggested a university, traveling the globe, a career…” He shook his head. “I would not listen. I was young and wealthy and everyone knew my name. I would not concede to any other life.” He made a sound that Jesse interpreted as a sigh. “The duel would decide my fate. If I were to win, I could remain free, unburdened, and enjoy what riches there were before they attempted to assassinate me, at which point Hanzo would protect me if I could not protect myself.” He curled his hands and then released them. “If Hanzo were to be the victor, I would go to Spain, study at a university, and live a quiet life with minimal responsibility.”

Jesse just listened.

“I was so certain I’d win.” Genji laughed, a heavy sound in his metal ribs. “The arrogance and passion of youth.” He scoffed. “It was barely a challenge at all.”

“Ya’ll seem pretty evenly matched now from what I can tell.” McCree mumbled in reply as he sat back and studied the cyborg beside him, wondering at what parts of him remained human.

“Yes. Now.” He made that sighing sound again. “Back then, I was soft and sloppy. I had not trained in many years and no one opposed me. I thought I was the best swordsman in the world; equal to Hanzo and his dual katana’s-”

“What? Dual swords? Like two?” Jesse interrupted yet again, gawking at him. “I ain’t never seen Hanzo even near a sword.”

“He put them down and vowed never to touch another the day I...was reborn.” Genji replied patiently, watching as Jesse shut his mouth with a click of teeth and stared sight-unseeing; a muscle working in his jaw as though he were chewing on this information.

“A’ite. Continue.” He finally said.

Genji jerked slightly, lost in memories before he stood up and walked toward the other side of the room.

“I was so filled with bluster, so certain I would finally triumph over my unyielding older brother and be free to have fun.” Genji paced a little, pausing every few steps as though it were difficult to remember the pattern. “I only realized too late that he was toying with me.” He stopped completely. “He cut my palms so I could not properly grip my sword, but left my fingers intact so that I might heal and use it again someday.” He turned away from him, lifting his hands to the sky. “I was so angry.”

Jesse was on the edge of his seat, holding his breath even as he listened to Genji. He knew something terrible was coming but he needed to hear it.

“Enraged, I attacked viciously, uncaring. I hated him.” He brought his hands down, curling one into fist. “I hated him in that moment.” He placed it over his heart. “And in that moment, I unleashed my dragon.”

Jesse felt utterly sick, his stomach twisted in too many knots, but he didn’t interrupt.  


“Hanzo never saw it coming.” Genji continued quietly, his face down to the floor as he held his fist to his chest. “I could see it..in his eyes. Disbelief, betrayal..and then pain.” He looked upward, lost. “He tried to evade but it was too late.” He turned to face the door, looking past and beside McCree; his face haggard and dark. “I took his legs.”

Jesse drew in a deep, shaky breath and held it. _That’s how he lost ‘em._ he thought to himself.

“But Hanzo is a dragon through to his very core, and a dragon does not take injury lying down.” Genji kept talking and Jesse wondered if the waver in his voice was because of unspent tears. “The dragons swept forth to protect their master, unleashing without his permission or want and swept me away.” He turned and walked to the other side of the room again, staring down at the mask he’d been wearing moments ago.

“They devoured me. I remember...every moment.” He turned back to Jesse, looking at him. “But when they finally let me fall, when I could finally die, Hanzo was there and he was over me.” He rubbed at his face and Jesse finally noticed he was crying.

“He had crawled-” His voice caught, heavy and unrelenting before he could continue on; stronger now. “-crawled to my side, leaving behind a trail of blood, and held me.” He looked so utterly shattered that it made Jesse wanna give him a big ‘ol hug. “He wept over me, screamed for me, begged and prayed that he be taken instead.” He shook his head and put his mask back on, the hiss almost covering his deep intake of breath through his vents.

“I woke up in Mercy’s lab, barely alive.” He shrugged. “I did not know for some time that he lived, that the Shimada clan had come and saved him; leaving me for dead as they carried their heir to a hospital.” He moved toward Jesse. “I was angry for years. I blamed him. I hated him. I wanted to exact my revenge for what he did to me.” He smoothed a hand down his hard, cybernetic belly. “But Master Zenyatta..he showed me there is a different path. He showed me forgiveness and I have given that to Hanzo.” He bowed his head. “I ask him during our every meeting to forgive himself. I think that..being with you is his way of trying.”

Jesse sat there, staring at him and unable to say much. His mind race with all this information; too much happening for him to pick a question or reply out of the mix.

“So, you will not hurt him.” Genji nodded as he moved toward the door again. “You will love my brother.” He opened the door silently. “For he cannot love himself.” Genji quit the room.

Jesse sat there for some time, hours maybe, going over every word said and how this changed things. When he finally got up, his legs and behind were numb and he almost fell. Massaging one thigh and then the other, he sighed and put his cigarillo unlit back into it’s pouch as he turned to the door and entered the hallway.

“Just makes me love ya more, darlin’” Jesse said quietly as he passed Hanzo’s door, determined to use this information to help his angry, little sweetheart.

But first, some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was much more serious and without a lot of humor or fluff and for that I'm sorry.  
> I feel like there are a lot of differing ideas of what happened between Hanzo and Genji and this is my particular headcanon; one that I think works well with their banter and Genji's ability to forgive so I had to write it down.  
> Now that McCree knows the truth, what will he do with it?  
> And, probably much more importantly, what is Hanzo's reaction when he finds out he knows?  
> Will the brothers battle once again? Will Hanzo simply beat Genji at Heroes of the Storm 2 in the arcade for the six-thousandth time?  
> Stay tuned for the next ~~episode~~ chapter of ~~Dragon Ball Z~~ this fic!


	8. Considerate Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse tries to convince everyone that he and Hanzo need a vacation: including Hanzo.
> 
> Winston is a weak-willed 'man' when it comes to Jesse.  
> Jesse is more handsy to Hanzo  
> Lots of fluff really.

“Darlin’.” 

“No.”

“But darlin’”, Jesse persisted as he followed Hanzo into the kitchen, “I promise I’ll be real quiet and not give you no trouble. Just some time to relax and let ‘yer hair down. Get to know each other where there ain’t twenty other people snoopin’ ‘round.”

“No.” Hanzo repeated, ducking grabbing hands as they reached for his waist. He maneuvered away from him and behind the counter, readying a hotplate.

“Why not?” He whined as he paused nearby and watched him, shuffling from foot to foot as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

“It is an inappropriate use of funds.” Hanzo scoffed as he readied tea for himself.

“It’ll be good to relax! Gotta relax to be in proper shape for upcomin’ battles, ya know. And there’s plenty of people that can cover for us if they need it.” Jesse whined, snuffling against the back of Hanzo’s head like a begging pup. He smelled his hair, made a sound of contentment, and sighed.

“Taking a weekend away using Overwatch’s business funds _isn't_ going to happen.” Hanzo scolded him gently but didn’t push him away from his hair. He was beginning to grow more tolerant of the cowboy’s open affection.

“But takin’ my sweetheart away for a sexy weekend va-ca is a good use of funds. Mhm.” Jesse tried and pouted as Hanzo moved away, reaching for cups.

“McCree…” Hanzo drawled in a warning, glancing up at him before he pulled a cup down and moved to fill it.

“Baby, trust me.” Jesse replied before smiling as a thought came to him. “Let’s make a deal, sugar. If I get the go-ahead to use those funds, you’ll take the weekend and come away with me?” He beamed, slathering on the charm.

Hanzo finished preparing his tea before he turned, resting his back on the counter as he studied him. Jesse waited impatiently, anxious even, as the archer studied him from above the rim of his cup.

“Fine.” Hanzo finally said and Jesse considered tossing his hat up in the air momentarily in jubilation. He bent a bit then instead, leaning in to kiss Hanzo’s cheek. He batted him away but Jesse didn’t mind.

“You ain’t gonna regret this none. I’m gonna take real good care of you.” He beamed.

“You do realize there will not be much of a secret once we both leave together? Hm?” Hanzo questioned him, looking deadpan as he blew over the steam escaping in front of him.

“Was it meant to be a secret?” Jesse asked, waiting; hoping. 

“No.” Hanzo admitted after way too much silence. “I do not..mind if the other’s know.”

Jesse did throw his hat up then, beaming like the sun as he swept in to kiss a huffing, evasive Hanzo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please!” Jesse persisted, whining like a wounded animal as he crouched in front of the ape. “I will literally get on my knees right now and beg you I swear ‘ta God. I ain’t got much pride, man. I even got bad knees but I’m willin’ to do that if you’ll just say yes!”

“Even if I could say yes-” Winston attempted, huffing, only to be interrupted.

“You could! You can! Come on, man! Be a buddy here and give me a hand here.” Jesse rocked back on his boots as he looked up at him with the best impression he could muster of ‘puppy eyes’.”You’re the leader of Overwatch now and if you wanna send two of yer agent’s off, you can.”

“I can’t just do something like that without reason.” Winston argued back.

“Then make a reason! Scouting old databases, lookin’ for Talon agents, fuckin’ buying black market weapons! I don’t give a rat’s ass.” McCree kept on, knowing from the pause that Winston’s resolve was weakening. “Please, Winston. I ain’t never asked ya’ll for nothin’. Let me have this.” 

Winston stared down at him, wide brown eyes appraising him. Jesse’s body began to ache from the crouched position he was in and he vaguely recalled he was nearly forty. 

“We pay for travel and board only. Food, entertainment , or any other expenses are on you.” Winston finally huffed and Jesse wobbled as he attempted to get to his feet. Winston rolled his eyes as Jesse clutched his hat to his head and beamed, smacking his shoulder in glee. “I’m only doing this because of possible of a possible Talon outpost-”

“I won’t never forget your kindness.” McCree announced before he turned around and hurried off, completely ignoring Winston as he tried to talk about the details. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He actually approved this?” Hanzo asked incredulously, hand towel on the back of his damp neck forgotten as he stared through McCree.

“Yep!” Jesse replied eagerly, grinning from both excitement and the shirtless Hanzo in front of him. Damp from working out, he’d untied his top and was now bathing himself with a cool cloth. 

“Winston said we got the go ahead ‘ta leave on Thursday night, so pack your bags.” McCree added, his stomach was doing flips of excitement.

“I must inform Genji.” Hanzo replied almost distantly as he bathed his underarms, which Jesse just noticed were delightfully hairless.

_Wonder if he waxes,_ he thought to himself. _Guess I’ll find out real soon_ , he thought with a heady sense of arousal.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Hanzo passed him, having redressed. Together they exited the gym and headed toward the cafeteria; Reinhardts booming voice echoing down the hallway signaling he was crafting dinner for their companions.

“Honey,” McCree drawled in an almost hesitant voice as a thought struck him. He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and looked aside, not really sure why he hadn’t considered this before. Hanzo stopped a few paces ahead, turning to look at him.

“I ain’t rushin’ ya, right?” He glanced up to see Hanzo’s face soften before looking away once more. “I didn’t really think ‘bout it till just now, honestly.” He shrugged. “We just started datin’ and-”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Hanzo interrupted and McCree looked up quickly, ready to be stricken with sadness at the archer’s refusal only to find his lips curved in a small smile. He wobbled on his feet, mouth flapping open to catch flies.

“C’mon, darlin’, don’t be so mean ta me! I’m real excited ‘bout this!” Jesse whined as he moved toward Hanzo, surprised when he didn’t bat him away and instead accepted the big hands on his shoulders. “And I gotta know I’m not rushin’ ya or anythin’ before I can really enjoy it.” He positively pouted.

“Jesse.” Hanzo said, speaking McCree’s God given name, watching the cowboy perk up at that informality. “If I had qualms about this or you, do you think I would hesitate to inform you? Forcefully?”

Jesse considered his words for a few seconds, mauling them over before he beamed. He leaned in to kiss Hanzo, who ducked his head; instead kissing his temple and the wings of gray hair there.

“Thank you.” McCree replied genuinely, affectionately with a wide smile and Hanzo pulled away, pretending he wasn’t blushing as they headed on to have dinner with the others.

Perhaps he was also pretending there were not butterflies in his stomach as well.


	9. Modern Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo go shopping! Jesse's lovestruck. Maybe Hanzo is, too?  
> Hanzo starts to trust again.
> 
> Lots of gooey fluff. Just so cute.

“We will leave after breakfast.” Hanzo instructed as they met at the archers door that morning. 

Jesse was dragging himself out of bed at what he referred to as “the asscrack of dawn” to spend time with a sleep-touched and utterly softer version of Hanzo, one who welcomed his kisses and hands in only grumbles. They’d deposited their packs in the van they would be driving to the airport and made their way to share a meal with the others.

The cafeteria was quiet when they’d walked in. McCree immediately knew they’d been gossiping about Hanzo and him leaving and couldn’t help the nearly fiendish grin from spreading over his face as they pretended otherwise.

Hanzo had not reacted at all, staring deadpan ahead and nodding greetings to whomever offered him one first before sitting down to eat. Jesse had sat beside him, glancing around at the hundred eyes on him and the low hum of conversation that resumed: with special attention from Lucio and Hana as they whispered frantically from behind their hands.

“Once we have arrived at the airport, we will need to purchase more modern attire.” Hanzo said as he looked up from his tea to the grinning cowboy. “McCree?” he reached up on reflex to touch his own face. “Is there..something..? Why are you staring?”

“Ah, nothin’, darlin;. Just, well, you’re already so damn pretty but now I get ‘ta see ya in them skinny jeans and I just don’t know if’n my poor heart can take it.”  
McCree replied with a bright grin, tipping his hat back to get a better view of Hanzo as pink bloomed over his cheeks. 

“You will also be dressing in modern clothing.” Hanzo brushed aside the compliment as he resumed his tea and poked at the breakfast sausages Reinhardt had made. “No hat, boots..” he gestured around the plate. “Chaps.” He shook his head. “I will not have us instantly recognized and hounded mercilessly. The moment we are, we are returning.”

Jesse had been aghast at the idea of giving up his attire and nearly protested before Hanzos finished his thought but immediately closed his mouth and nodded. He needed this weekend away with him and if he had to wear just jeans and a damn t-shirt, he could do that.

“A;ite.” McCree finally replied before he started devouring his breakfast, catching a surprised look from Hanzo. He smiled closed-mouth around his food, pleased that he hadn’t predicted everything about the cowboy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I believe these are a few sizes smaller than advertized.” Hanzo called from within the dressing room at Jesse who sat sprawled on the provided chair just outside in a waiting area. McCree had had the clothes necessary already and simply needed to purchase a pair of ‘normal’ boots and now waited on Hanzo to find something for himself.

“Skinny jeans are skinny ‘cause they suppose to hug your legs, darlin’. So if they fit in the hips but feel snug elsewhere, then that’s right.” Jesse chuckled, having been waiting for over thirty minutes without a single sighting. “Least that’s what Hana says.”

He heard an audible sigh before the _zrrrpp_ of a zipper and the rustling of fabric. 

“I have made a decision.” Hanzo said as he stepped out of the dressing room, the door closing with a soft bang behind him as Jesse’s jaw hit his chest. 

“D-Darlin;...” He tried.

“Hm? I feel...confined.” Hanzo tutted as he stood in front of the three mirrors and turned; examining the black skinny jeans stretched over his thick thighs and arse, disappearing where he’d already cut them off just below the knee and tucked into the flanged metal of his knee guard. A medium gray t-shirt clung to every swell of muscle, especially his pectorals, and rode just high enough to see a flash of skin from his tummy when he moved.

“Sweetheart.” McCree tried again, continuing to fail.

“I suppose my _irezumi_ is too unique to leave exposed often.” Hanzo considered as he examined the ink upon his arm before he pulled a black biker jacket on as well, leaving it open as he turned to McCree finally; nodding to himself in approval of his appearance though he chuckled at the remaining belt buckle.

“Ya look so..” Jesse sat up straighter, fixing his shirt where he had tucked it. “Just so damn tasty.” He shook his head, reaching for the hat he wasn’t wearing. “I got a mighty thirst.”

Hanzo stalked toward him then, that damn scarf swaying as he stepped within the circle of Jesse’s spread legs and pressing one knee down into the fabric between the cowboys thighs as he leaned in close. Jesse’s breath caught as Hanzo’s lips closed in, his heart beat frantic.

“Then purchase some water.” The archer replied huskily before smirking, a soft chuckle leaving him as he stood straight, collected the remaining clothing he wished to buy, and left the waiting area for the front. 

“Mean son’a’va bitch jus’ keep toyin’ with me.” Jesse groaned to himself as he pulled himself from the seat and followed after. “I’m gonna get one of them embolisms from all this travelin' blood and you’ll feel real bad you teased.” He huffed as he caught up to the shorter man and his shorter strides.

“Where is all your blood traveling to so quickly, Jesse?” Hanzo asked demurely as he stopped, McCrees flesh hand smoothing over his arse before he continued walking; leaving McCree to flounder for another few seconds before he got back to moving.

“Let me show you, darlin’.” He said as he caught up to him, catching his arm and pulling him around, thrilled Hanzo let him. “I can make it so good for ya. I just wanna take care of ya. Really.”

Hanzo appraised him for a moment before a soft smile touched his face and lit his eyes.

“I believe you.” He admonished before taking Jesse’s hand in his own; fully stunning him as he interlocked their fingers. He tugged at his arm gently and Jesse moved with sluggish steps as his whole chest filled with warmth. “Come. We’ll miss our flight.”

“You believe me?” Jesse finally repeated once Hanzo had purchased his new outfits and shoved the bag in Jesse’s free, metal hand and they’d walked back toward the malls doors: having been stunned for quite some time and still recovering from the feel of Hanzo’s warm, calloused fingers that were still pressed to his. He looked down where their hands melded, disbelieving.

“You believe me.” McCree repeated, now an answer and not a question as he looked back to Hanzo’s face, a grin spreading over his own. “Thank you, darlin’, for trustin; me.”

Hanzo shook his head, lowering his face as he resumed leading their way; no longer pretending his face wasn’t flushed and his stomach didn’t flip at the touch and the smile he’d given him. 

Together, they made their way back to the van, repacked Hanzo’s bag, and left for the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posting/fic so please be gentle. I'm building up the idea of these two idiots gettin' together and eventually bang-a-langing and all that. I'd appreciate any comments and kudos or boo-hoo's or whatever happens down there below this passage so...go do that? Thanks!


End file.
